Get the Girl
by Shirafune
Summary: Capítulo 3 y final: Los chicos empiezan a llegar a la meta y Renji llega primero. ¿Dónde esta Ichigo?. Rukia esta molesta e Inoue cree que hay aliens en el bosque, o eran zombies?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**No se que me pasa que estoy que pongo fic tras fic. Estoy en una racha de inspiración mejor la aprovecho! XD **

**Vamos a ver como me va en este género.**

**Bleach no es mio. Estoy tan triste.**

* * *

**Get the Girl**

Llego el día viernes. El día tan odiado por los hombre y celebrado por las mujeres. Cosa muy extraña pues viernes es el último día de la semana, el que daba paso al fin de semana, al tan esperado descanso.

A pesar de todo eso, en este día todos los hombres temían por su salud e integridad. Es más, si es que a ellos se les concediera un deseo en el que pudieran pedir cualquier cosa: fama, dinero, mujeres, carros, etc. Ellos pedirían que el día viernes fuera eliminado, descartado, olvidado y todos los demás sinónimos existentes.

Se preguntaran porque. La respuesta es muy fácil.

Izumi Fukushima.

El solo mencionar este nombre hacia temblar a los chicos.

La profesora de Idiomas era la gran pesadilla por que era una feminista en potencia. Ahora saben por que las mujeres adoran el viernes. No había ninguna que desaprobara el curso. Y la mayoría de las clases se la pasaba hablando de príncipes azules, de ponis, corazones, ropa, maquillaje, castillos, en conclusión: de cursilerías. Lo peor de todo era que la profesora Izume de la pasaba diciendo como los hombres debían tratarlas, es por ellos que en la secundaria Karakura obtener una cita era mucho mas difícil que tirarse del 3 piso de un edificio y salir ileso.

Pero no se equivoquen, esos días eran los días felices. El verdadero infierno comenzó gracias al salón 2-B. En otras palabras la clase de Ichigo.

Un martes se desato la oscuridad.

Ichigo y sus amigos disfrutaban de un amistoso partido de fútbol en la clase de deporte y bajo el candente sol de verano.

Keigo avanzaba con velocidad hacia el arco enemigo, buscando el tan ansiado gol. No contó con que Renji llegara a robarle el balón. Ambos se sumergieron en un forcejeo intenso por la victoria, ninguno dispuesto a ceder.

Siendo el héroe de Bleach. Ichigo llego al rescate del pelirrojo (ambos eran del mismo equipo). Keigo estaba muy cerca del arco, no podía arriesgarse; así que concentrando su fuerza en su pierna derecha, pateo la pelota esperando a que esta llegara por lo menos al otro lado de la cancha y si tenía suerte, la pelota entraría al arco enemigo como había visto en los mangas.

Ambos equipos observaron como la pelota se elevaba por los aires, cruzada la mitad de la cancha, pasaba por encima del arco y chocaba en la cabeza de la profesora Izumi.

- Gran tiro Kurosaki…ahora estamos muertos – Reflexionaba Ishida ajustándose los anteojos.

A partir de allí los hombres no tuvieron un minuto de paz en clase y fuera de esta. Durante las clases de idiomas, la profesora buscaba hasta el mínimo error que cometían para restregárselos en la cara, mandaba indirectas, los hacia tratar como reinas a las chicas y si tenían suerte solo los insultaba.

Pero la profesora Izumi no se conformo con eso, no señor. Acaba de desarrollar un plan maestro y macabro que le brindaría horas y horas de diversión…

El receso acababa de terminar y los alumnos se apresuraban a entrar a sus clases, en especial los de 2-B.

A Ichigo le pareció extraño que la profesora no estuviera en el salón. Ella nunca faltaba, nunca. Todos los varones permanecieron sentados correctamente en su sitio mientras las chicas conversaban entre ellas.

Pasados 20 minutos no aparecía la profesora. Todos se preguntaban que pudo haber pasado.

- Horas libres! – Grito finalmente Keigo.

Suspirando de alivio los hombres comenzaron a formar sus grupos para conversar.

Muy concentrados en sus actividades no se dieron cuenta que muy discretamente una profesora de cabello castaño, con anteojos entraba al salón. De una pequeña bolsa forrada con estrellitas comenzó a sacar listones de diferentes colores que le fue dando a cada chica. Al terminar hizo una seña para que los guardaran y otra para que se cubrieran los oídos.

Con paso firme se acerco al pizarrón y con sus largas y perfectas uñas arañó la superficie produciendo un ruido ensordecedor que indudablemente capto la atención de los hombres.

- Veo que se estaban divirtiendo mucho mis queridos alumnos – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba siendo gentil. Eso significaba problemas.

- Se preguntaran porque me eh demorado, pues verán, me informaron que la próxima semana habrá una fiesta de disfraces.

Las chicas empezaron a murmurar entre ellas.

- Creo que esta demás decirles que tienen que llevar pareja – Añadió.

Los chicos gruñeron y comenzaron a quejarse.

- En ese caso no voy – Dijo para si Ichigo pero lo suficientemente alto para que la profesora Izumi escuchara.

- Oh Kurosaki-san – Dijo con voz dulce. Al pelinaranja sintió escalofríos. Esta profesora era peor que Rukia – Sabia que dirías algo así. Lamento decepcionarte pero si no vas a la fiesta te desapruebo y eso va para todos!

Rukia se rió. Como le gustaba esa profesora, era uno de los dos cursos en el que estaba bien. El otro era historia. También le gustaba como imponía autoridad, su presencia inspiraba respeto. Le recordaba a su hermano y no pudo evitar pensar que harían una bonita pareja. Aunque tenía un problema¿Qué era una fiesta de disfraces?

- Eh estado observando su comportamiento y lo odio.

"_Que novedad"_

Pensaba Ichigo complemente aburrido.

- NO saben como tratar a una mujer!

"_Con todas las clases que no dio creo que ya se como"_

- Necesitan ayuda urgentemente.

"_No gracias"_

- Pero lamentablemente ustedes solo saben comportarse como animales.

"_Aquí vamos de nuevo"_

- Así que como animales van a conseguir una cita.

"_Si, si, bla bla bla…QUE!?"_

La profesora Izumi sabía que los varones no le estaban prestando atención. Fue más satisfactorio ver como voltearon asustados a verla.

- A cada chica le di un listón. Todas tienen un color diferente.

Las mujeres afirmaron con la cabeza.

- El día sábado a las 6 de la mañana deberán ir a la entrada del bosque de Karakura, en ese lugar los estaré esperando a todos.

- Eh, Fukushima-san que haremos el sábado? – Pregunto gentilmente Inoue.

- Muy buena pregunta mi querida Orihime. En lo profundo del bosque esconderé una copia exacta de los listones – Apunto a los hombres – Y ustedes deberán encontrarlos, el color que traigan significa la pareja que llevaran. Por ejemplo si Asano trae un listón de color amarillo y Arisawa tiene ese mismo color de listón, entonces su pareja será ella. Entendieron?

- Dios, no! – Se quejo tatsuki con las manos en la cabeza.

- Si te entiendo querida pero para tu suerte nadie sabe que color de listón tienes.

- Ah Y podemos llevar dos listones? – Pregunto Keigo – No me puedo decidir entre mi princesa Inoue-san o mi ángel Kuchiki-san.

- Sobre mi cadáver! - Grito Renji.

"_Y el mío" _pensaba Ichigo observando la situación. Su vista se poso sobre la morena, la cual estaba también estaba asombrada, sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos antes de que él la desviara sonrojado.

- Disculpe profesora – Dijo cortésmente Mizuiro – Y Como sabemos que chica tiene que listón?

- Aha! Ese es su problema, yo entre al salón y le entregué a cada chica su respectivo listón y si ustedes no se dieron cuenta…se fregaron – Explico antes de empezar a reír histéricamente – No sabrán quien será su pareja hasta que sea muy tarde muajajajaja…

- QUE!!!

Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Que pasara ahora? Como conseguirá Ichigo el listón de Rukia? Y si se lo gana Renji? O Keigo? Que harás Ichigo? **

**review!**


	2. Chicos en el Zoologico

**Así como la inspiración viene, se va. Y a mi se me fue un rato pero ya regreso! Espero que se quede un más tiempo. Señorita inspiración desea algo? Galletas? Refresco? Siéntase como en su casa. XD hay que hacer de todo por que no se vaya. **

**Y yo estoy aquí toda adolorida porque anteayer barrí con la carretera! Traducción: me caí de cuerpo completo en medio de la carretera. **

**Ay pobre de mi! Aquí tengo toda la mano parchada XD. **

**Bueno vallamos con los reviews!**

**Rikku Kuchiki: Si! A mi también me gusta cuando Ichigo es el que se sonroja pero mas me gusta cuando se pone celoso XD. No hay problema Ichigo hará de todo para que le toque con Rukia! Ánimos con tus fics! Este fin de semana me voy a poner al día con los fics así que espera mi review! . **

**Alexis Uzumaki: XD Itachi comportándose como un niño chiquito? Eso lo tengo que ver! XD Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!.**

**Kaoru240: Tu siempre tan fiel mi amiga T-T. Y veras todo lo que hace Ichigo para conseguir el listón de Rukia XD. A mi también me hubiera gustado tener una profesora así y mas a un compañero de clase como Ichigo XD. No te preocupes le voy a sacar jugo a la inspiración. **

**Yuyukawai: que bueno que te gusto y que te hizo reír, me hace muy feliz!, ya se termino la espera, aquí cap. 2!**

**Ska-punk: XD Ichigo tendrá que utilizar todos sus recursos para ganar! Espero que este capitulo también te guste! **

**Kaipi: saludos para ti también! Una competición por Rukia en donde todo esta permitido! Ichigo y Renji tendrán una dura competición! .**

**Tania14: NO te preocupes, se como se siente estar atareada por la Universidad, pero me alegra que sacaras un tiempito para leer y dejarme review, te lo agradezco mucho. Y si me encanta mi profesora creada XD. **

**Sin mas interrupciones aquí el capitulo 2! **

* * *

**CHICOS EN EL ZOOLOGICO**

Agradeció que las clases por fin terminaran pero no podía decir lo mismo de Rukia. ¿Por que se le había metido en la cabeza el no decirle el color de su listón¿Acaso no quería que fuera su pareja¿Quería ir con Renji¿O con Keigo?

"_No, no. Esta disfru__tando de mi sufrimiento la tonta"_

- Me vas a decir de que color es, si o no – Volvió a insistir.

- Ya te dije que la profesora nos _prohibió_ que dijéramos en color. Además ¿por qué tanta insistencia¿Tanto deseas que sea tu pareja? – Pregunto alzando delicadamente una ceja.

Ichigo sintió sus mejillas arder – C..claro que no! Es que no puedo dejar que cualquiera sea tu pareja. ¿Que tal si intentan aprovecharse de ti? Y tu como eres tan tonta!

Mala respuesta Ichigo, muy mala. A este paso nunca tendrás novia.

La morena dejo de caminar y cerró los ojos tratando de calmar su ira.

"_Tranquilízate Rukia, no caigas en sus provocaciones. Piensa en algo bonito. Pero que? Ah! Chappy, chappy, chappy… _

Abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa la ira había desaparecido.

"_Vaya, eso si que ayuda. Ahora¿en que estaba?...ah si"_

- Entonces lo haces por obligación – Fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

- Eh…si, podrías decir eso – Respondió pasando una mano por su anaranjado cabello nerviosamente.

Rukia entrecerró los ojos – No necesito tu ayuda. Conozco bien a mis compañeros de clase y no son esa clase de persona y sabes muy bien que se cuidarme sola. Sea quien sea mi pareja, estaré feliz – Y con eso resumió su caminata.

"_Pero yo no tonta"_

Con un gruñido empezó a correr en el camino contrario.

* * *

- Muy bien, veo que todos están aquí – Dijo la profesora de idiomas observando como sus alumnos se despedían unos de otros como si fueran a ir a la guerra. Ajusto sus anteojos. No sabían cuan en lo cierto estaban… 

Las chicas por su lado preparaban todo para empezar su picnic. Cierto, un picnic. Disfrutarían el tiempo libre para tener conversaciones de chicas y quizas harían algunas apuestas para ver quien traía su listón. Eso sonaba bien. Entre risas iniciaron las preparaciones.

Más allá Ichigo maldecía al mundo entero.

- Mas vale que no estén muy esperanzados porque yo tomare los listones de Inoue-san y Kuchiki-san! – Gritó con determinación Keigo.

Ichigo e Ishida le dieron una mirada en la que mostraba mil formas para matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

- Hey Ichigo

El chico volteo justo a tiempo para atrapar una botella con agua.

- La vas a necesitar – Puntualizo Rukia antes de alejarse.

- Y como a mi no me dio nada? – Se quejo Renji muy irritado.

Ichigo sonrió victorioso.

- Apuesto que Yuzu le pidió que te la diera – Comento Ishida ganando la partida.

- Ya veras tu…

- Buenos días!!!

Saludo con mucho entusiasmo Inoue. No sabiendo que había detenido el Apocalipsis…por ahora.

Los demás solo afirmaron con la cabeza.

- Vine a desearles mucha suerte. Yo les estaré haciendo porras desde aquí! – De la nada saco un par de pompones de color anaranjado y plateado. En honor a ya saben quien.

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo como su estuviera loca. Ishida dio un paso en frente – No te preocupes Inoue-san. No permitiré que nadie tome tu listón – Prometió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Es muy amable de tu parte Ishida-kun! – Dijo abrazando fuertemente al chico. Al parecer la chica no comprendió el mensaje.

Todos se quedaron mirando con sorpresa. Ishida estaba rojo como un tomate.

- Yo quiero uno de esos – Comento Renji ganándose una mirada asesina del moreno.

"_Y así dice que le gusta Rukia, pervertido"_

Pensaba Ichigo mirándolo con recelo.

- Todos a la linea!

Anuncio la profesora Izumi. Inoue se despidió de ellos y fue a reunirse con sus compañeras.

- Todos a sus puestos!

Los hombres formaron una fila detrás de la línea rosada.

Rukia observaba con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Su mirada estaba posada en el chico del cabello naranja cuando este levanto la mirada.

Esta vez no ninguno aparto la mirada. Un mensaje secreto tras ellos. No necesitaban palabras, sus ojos lo decían todo.

"_A pesar de que te hayas puesto terca traeré tu listón"_

"_No te sacrifiques por obligación, estaré bien con la pareja que me toque"_

"_No importa, yo lo traeré"_

"_Ya te dije que no te sientas obligado y luego me dices que yo soy la terca"_

"_Que no lo entiendes? No es obligación tonta. Lo voy a traer porque quiero"_

Determinación brillaba en ellos. Rukia estaba sorprendida con la declaración. Luego su expresión se suavizo.

"_Has lo que quieras" _

"_Gracias por la suerte. Haber si haces unas cuantas porras por mi"_

"_Idiota"_

- A sus marcas! – Grito la profesora. Su mano se dirigió a su bolsillo y saco una pistola.

Los chicos comenzaron a sudar.

- Listos! – Por un segundo les apunto con el arma. Unos cuantos se desmayaron. Apunto al cielo.

- Ya!

Se escucho un disparo y luego un grito.

Todos quedaron paralizados, incluso la profesora.

¿Le había disparado a alguien?

Se miraron entre ellos. Nada. Estaban completos. Sanos y salvos.

Un cuerpo cayó del cielo, justo al lado de la profesora Izumi.

Un ave.

- Miren! el desayuno! – Exclamo la profesora siendo la primera en recuperarse del shock. Apunto a los chicos – Y ustedes que esperan?! Go, Go, Go!

Y así empezó la carrera.

- Bien, quien de ustedes sabe preparar el pollo?

Todas cayeron al suelo.

* * *

La mayoría había tomado rutas diferentes sin embargo Chad, Ichigo, Renji e Ishida continuaban juntos. Hasta ahora todo iba bien, solo uno que otro agujero en el piso, nada que no pudieran manejar. 

AHHHH!!!

Gritaba a todo pulmón uno de sus compañeros de clase. Como se llamaba? Mako? Tako? Sato? Ahh! Para lo que le importaba. La cuestión era que estaba siendo perseguido…mierda! Era eso un león!?

- Parece que la profesora en verdad nos odia – Reflexionaba Ishida.

- Uhm – Chad, un hombre de pocas palabras.

- Oigan, ahí que hacer de esto una competencia justa ok? – Propuso Renji.

Traducción: Nada de poderes, malditos hijos de…&$#

- No tienes ni porque decirlo – Ichigo dijo con seguridad. Al parecer no se dio cuenta que fue el único que acepto…

* * *

- Y a ti quien te gustaría que fuera tu pareja Tatsuki-chan? 

La morena cruzo sus brazos con aburrimiento. Es que las tontas de sus compañeras no se hartaban de preguntar solo eso?

- Por mí que ni ninguno salga vivo – Contesto después de un largo silencio.

- No te preocupes mi querida Tatsuki. Puede que su sueño se haga realidad!

Las chicas miraron a su profesora con confusión. Izumi-sensei se quedo sin palabras. Había dicho eso en voz alta?

RING RING RING

Salvada por el celular!

- Discúlpenme chicas – Dijo levantándose de su lugar – Alo? Ah el zoológico, si…

"_Zoológico? Que quería una profesora de idiomas con un zoológico?"_

Se preguntaba Tatsuki.

- Y tu Kuchiki-san? Con quien quieres que te toque?

La pequeña shinigami alzo la vista de su emparedado. Ay no, estaba esperando que se olvidaran que ella estaba allí.

- No importa con quien me toque – Respondió en su ultra mega súper dulce voz de estudiante intachable.

- Bueno a mi me gustaría que me toque Kurosaki-kun!

"_Ni siquiera lo pienses perra"_

Ups. No ella no acababa de pensar eso.

No era que no le gustara la chica pero Yume Inosura no era una niña inocente. Tenia un club de fans de matarían por salir con ella. Todo por sus grandes delanteras y retaguardias. También la había visto tratar mal a Inoue, pues la consideraba una rival, ya que las dos tenían un grandioso cuerpo. Rukia no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo que no la considerara peligro alguno en su competencia por ganar las afecciones de cierto pelinaranja, nah solo le causaba risa pero a veces no podía evitar que ciertos pensamientos degradantes se infiltraran en su cabeza.

Después de todo lo que no se iba a enterar.

- Pero estoy segura que el traerá mi listón porque me pregunto de que color era! – Dijo con emoción y con satisfacción al ver la cara que puso Inoue.

- A mi también me pregunto de que color era el mío! – Grito una chica.

- Y a mi! – Dijo otra.

- Y a mi!

"_Ichigo cuando te vea desearas no haber nacido"_

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. 

"_Que habrá sido eso" _

Esta vez corría solo. Habían decidido que era mejor separarse. Bueno prácticamente a Ishida se lo llevaron unos monos, a Chad lo embistió un rinoceronte y Renji se fue tras una jirafa. O fue al revés?

Bueno. Lo importante era que él no tuvo percances. Si no contaban al cocodrilo que trato de arrancarle el brazo cuando cruzaba el río claro esta.

Continuo corriendo entre los arbustos y árboles hasta que llego a visualizar a un grupo de sus compañeros que estaban parados a unos metros frente a él.

"_Y ahora que diablos pasa?"_

Al acercarse más encontró la respuesta a su pregunta mental.

Un pantano.

Habían ramas colgando, pero la pregunta era: Soportarían su peso?

- Cruzaras Kurosaki? – Le pregunto uno de sus compañeros.

Su respuesta fue tomar una de las ramas y jalarla con fuerza para probar su resistencia.

- No hay otra opción.

Tomo la rama entre sus manos, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y salto esperando llegar al otro lado. Todo iba bien hasta que.

- Oi Ichigo!

Volteo al escuchar su nombre y no le gusto nada lo que vieron sus ojos.

Renji también en una rama, con una pequeña daga cerca de su rama.

- No te atrevas!

El pelirrojo no le hizo caso.

Con un movimiento de su mano la daga corto el único soporte de Ichigo. Sin embargo este antes de caer, se sujeto de la pierna de su rival provocando así que la rama de él también se rompiera y ambos cayeron al pantano por el peso.

- Eres un pinche cabrón Ichigo!

- Cállate que tu fuiste el que empezó a jugar sucio!

- Hasta luego Kurosaki-san, Abarai-san! – Gritaron sus compañeros ya del otro lado del pantano.

- Mierda! Si toman el listón de Rukia estas muerto Renji!

- Ya estoy muerto idiota!

- Entonces te matare de nuevo!

Por suerte había caído cerca de la orilla y por suerte ese no era un pantano de verdad. Solo un montón de agua y lodo.

Pero aquella cosa que se movía en el agua no parecía de mentira.

- Mierda! Una maldita anaconda! Muévete Renji!

* * *

Gracias a ese novedoso invento llamado binoculares, Rukia, Inoue y Tatsuki podían observar como iba la carrera hasta ahora. Pudieron reconocer a alguno de sus compañeros pero no había señales de sus amigos cercanos. La espesura del bosque les bloqueaba la visión. 

Detrás de ellas un grupo de chicas se revolcaban en el piso, jalándose los cabellos, arañándose, mordiéndose y quien sabe que otras cosas mas mientras que Izumi-sensei hacia vanos intentos por separarlas.

Rukia estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, nunca pensó que el pelinaranja tuviera un club de fans tan grande, no porque no fuera bien parecido, el chico era guapo para que negarlo, sino porque pensó que su apariencia de amargado había espantado a las chicas. Se había equivocado.

"_Tengo que tener mucho cuidado con estas leonas en celo"_

Pensaba la morena con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Llego al centro del bosque. Un río cruzaba el lugar. Los listones amarrados a palos de madera y alineados alrededor del río. 

Había palos vacíos, lo que indicaba que habían llegado antes que él. Pero por suerte los listones que buscaba permanecían intactos.

Azul y violeta.

Ahora¿cuál de los dos tomaría?

Un ruido detrás de él le indico que Renji había llegado. Debía tomar una decisión ya.

- Yo llevare a Rukia a la fiesta!

- Ni lo sueñes!

En su afán por ganarle al otro no se dieron cuenta que color habían tomado.

Observaron sus manos donde yacía el preciado objeto.

Renji tenía el listón violeta.

Ichigo tenía el azul.

- Ja! Yo tengo el de Rukia! Seguro la profesora le dio el violeta por el color de sus ojos! – Exclamo con alegría.

- Le dio el azul imbecil! Acaso no te has dado cuenta de su cabello azulado?

Maldición, ambos tenían algo de razón.

Lo único que quedaba era regresar y descubrir quien tenia la razón…o pelear en ese mismo instante y llevarse ambos listones.

Y por el brillo de sus ojos habían elegidos opción numero 2.

Se preparaban para lanzarse encima del otro cuando una flecha cruzo el cielo y callo justo en medio de ambos.

"_Conozco esa flecha…Ishida?" _

En efecto Uryu Ishida se encontraba parado en la rama de un árbol apuntándole con su arco, además llevaba puesto su traje Quincy.

- Hey! Dijimos nada de poderes! – Le reprocho Ichigo.

- Yo nunca acepte, ahora entrégame el listón de Inoue-san, Kurosaki.

Sintió como un balde a agua fría le acababa de caer.

"_Listón de Inoue?" _

- Te lo dije Ichigo! – Grito con alegría Renji. Se sentía tan bien tener la razón.

- De que hablas Ishida? Este listón es de Rukia! – No podía creerlo, seguro que el arquero estaba de lado del pelirrojo.

- No seas tonto la profesora le dio el azul a Inoue-san por el color de sus ojos – Explico con seriedad.

- Como estas tan seguro?!

- Al contrario de ustedes, yo si estuve atento cuando Izume-sensei entrego los listones.

- Jajaja pobre zanahoria – Se reía Renji.

- Yo no cantaría victoria – Dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes. Los chicos lo miraron confundido – Chizuru también quería un listón azul para igualarse a Inoue-san, pero como no era posible tener listones del mismo color, la profesora le dio el violeta siendo el color mas cercano al azul.

- Entonces estas diciendo que…

- Exacto – Lo interrumpió el moreno.

Fue el turno de Ichigo de reír.

- Si yo fuera ustedes empezaría a buscar a Keigo que se llevo el listón Kuchiki-san.

"_Keigo? Keigo se llevo el listón de Rukia? Maldición!" _

Tardo en reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta Renji corría hacia los árboles en su traje de shinigami.

- Maldición! Tu también Renji?!

Busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco una bolita verde. Sabía que la necesitaría. Sin perder tiempo la trago y su alma salio de su cuerpo.

- Uhm? Ichigo? En donde estamos? – Preguntaba un confundido Kon. Lo único que recordaba era haberse ido a acostar con nee-san.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones! Tan solo busca la entraba del bosque y me esperas allí entendiste? NO VAYAS A SALIR PORQUE SINO RUKIA IRA A UNA CITA CON UN DESCONOCIDO!

- Que!? Nee-san con un desconocido? NUNCA!

Ichigo sonrió, al menos eso evitara que haga alguna tontería. Se acerco a él y le quito el listón azul que aun tenia en su mano derecha y se la entrego a Ishida que había estado observando todo. Era su muestra de agradecimiento por la información aunque hubiera preferido que se la diera solo a él.

"_No crean que les dejare robarse a Rukia sin __un pelea"_

- Bankai!

* * *

**Yosh! Kyaaaa Ichigo se enojo XD lo que hace el amor! **

**Ya Ichigo, hace rato que estas allí con Noitora haciéndote el héroe, CORRE A BUSCAR A RUKIA MALDITA SEA! Ejem, a veces me desespero, no lo puedo evitar.**

**Review! **


	3. ¿El Final?

**CHAPTER 3**

**Mmm creo que me olvide decirles que este seria el último capítulo XD. **

**Agradezco a todos los que me enviaron review y que me apoyaron desde el comienzo de este fic, es gratificante saber que tu trabajo es disfrutado por otros. **

**Con respecto a mi fic "Pride and Love" todavía tardare en actualizarlo, siento mucho hacerlos esperar pero mientras escribía me acorde de un detalle muy importante que me falto poner y tuve que borrar todo y empezar de nuevo, me enoje conmigo misma y envés de eso me puse a escribir el final de este fic. Así que pido paciencia, no me gustaría poner un capitulo mal hecho porque ustedes se merecen lo mejor. **

**Vamos con los reviews:**

**Ichirinohana: Verdad que si? XD Vamos Ichigo tu puedes! **

**Rikku kuchiki: Pobre pollo…XD claro! Ichigo esta protegiendo su territorio y bueno cuando estas desesperado haces de todo no? Como me gustaría que hiciera eso en el manga, esta de mirón cuando Rukia esta que se desangra T-T.Por eso lo estoy torturando aquí! XD**

**Lorelai-K: Que bueno que cause risas, ese era mi objetivo. Y como lo dije antes estoy enojada con Ichigo por eso lo hago sufrir XD. Pero creo que más adelante le tocara a Rukia…**

**Ilzar: Aquí veras como termina todo y yo también espero que termine pronto la pelea, que no se pueden esperar un poco los espadas en aparecer? XD.**

**Lilita-condena: Que seria de nosotros si tuviéramos profesores así? Yo quiero tener compañeros así! Un Ichigo en mi clase! Aquí la continuación para que te sigas riendo!**

**Kaoru240: Ichixruki por 100pre! Me pongo a saltar cada vez que me dicen que les gusta el capitulo! Y gracias por tu apoyo, aprecio mucho tu opinión. .**

**Kaipi: XD Rukia también tiene que defender a su Ichigo no? Claro Ishida siempre esta al pendiente de todo, imagínate si no les hubiera dicho que color era el listón de Rukia! Un saludo para ti también.**

**Null: estoy haciendo todo lo posible por que se quede, felizmente se quedo hasta que terminara este cap. Gracias por el review.**

**Tania14: Ichigo tiene que ir hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario por Rukia! Yeah! No creo que sea buena suerte porque van a estar dos poderosos shinigamis detrás de sus pasos! Una muy desquiciada pero que unirá a nuestra parejita. **

**Alexis Uzumaki: No te preocupes Itachi te regalo cualquiera tu escoge! Por supuesto! Solo con Ichigo! XD**

**Yuyukawai: Si, el tan odiado capitulo 141 mi peor pesadilla! Me acuerdo de las imágenes, nooooo, agh! Lee este cap. Te va a caer bien XD.**

**Brujoscuro: Rukia se va a enojar mucho pero eso ya lo leerás. Me alegra que te gustara.**

**Kin'iro Kitsune: concuerdo contigo, yo quiero a todos los personajes de bleach en mi closet! XD Bueno al menos Ichigo y Rukia. Voy a tratar de terminar lo antes posible, aun no entiendo como se me pudo olvidar algo tan importante pero bueno espero que este cap. Ayude a calmar un poco la espera. Un saludo para ti también!**

**Freaky-chan: XD yo también me mate de risa escribiendo eso! XD Rukia también tiene su lado malo y posesivo y no la culpo! Si tuviera a Ichigo conmigo mantendría las uñas bien afiladas! **

**Termino la espera! **

* * *

**¿El final?**

Su increíble rapidez le permitió encontrar a Renji con facilidad. Él, como era de esperarse, también había invocado a su bancai. Esto se pondría interesante.

* * *

- Pero que están haciendo esos idiotas! – Renegaba Rukia. Por suerte sus compañeras de clase todavía intentaban arreglar sus diferencias de manera "civilizada" y no escucharon el extraño comentario de la morena. 

Inoue también estaba preocupada. Hace apenas unos minutos sintió la energía de Kurosaki-kun llegar al máximo al igual que la de Abarai-kun. Qué estará sucediendo?

- Los aliens los atacaron!

Todos se detuvieron de repente para verla llenos de sorpresa.

- Eh? – Fue lo único que pudo decir Rukia.

- Aliens! Kyaaaaaaa – Se puso a gritar como histérica Yume.

- Calma chicas. Es imposible que sean Aliens, solo son los animales del zoológico.

Ups

* * *

Finalmente estaban frente a frente. Bankai contra bankai. Ichigo en su sexy traje negro, emitiendo misterio, determinación y fuerza. Renji al mando de su majestuosa serpiente-dragón y el blanco abrigo de piel alrededor de sus hombros mostrando todo su instinto animal. 

Quién iba a decir que su encuentro seria por la culpa de un estúpido concurso?. Esa es la vida para ti.

- Yo seré el ganador fresita - Anuncio Renji con una sonrisa.

- Olvídate de Rukia piña, ella es mía! – Contesto con firmeza, a la vez que le puntaba con su espada.

- Ya lo veremos. Tu bankai no es nada contra la mía!

- Te quiero ver llorando cuando le corte la cabeza a tu gusano.

Se preparaban para lanzar sus mejores ataques cuando de entre los arboles salió…

"_Es mi imaginación o ese es Keigo montando una avestruz?...no se ni para que me sorprendo, después de todo lo que eh visto esto completa el cuadro a la perfección"_

Estando los dos en su forma shinigami fue normal que Keigo los pasara de largo sin siquiera dirigir una mirada en su dirección. Aunque eso no importaba, lo que sí importaba era que los dos lograron ver el listón blanco que tenia el chico en su mano derecha.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de correr tras el animal.

"_Esa cosa corre como si no hubiera mañana, me pregunto si alguien le enseño shunpo"_

Ichigo estiro la mano para alcanzar el listón. Solo faltaban unos centímetros y seria suyo.

"_Bien!"_

Logro aprisionar el pedazo de tela en su puño.

- Hey! Detente bonito! Hey! – Gritaba inútilmente Keigo a su "transporte" puesto que no se detenía. El pobre solo podía observar como el listón blanco levitaba en el aire mientras que él se alejaba con rapidez – Malditos fantasmas!

A pesar de que no lo podía ver, Ichigo movía la mano en señal de despedida. Ahh que bien se sentía ser el ganador.

- Ja viste eso Renji – Dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Quería hacerlo enojar de eso no cabía duda, sin embargo cuando volteo a verlo él también sonreía.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Qué era tan gracioso? Acaso no se daba cuenta que él tenia el listón de Rukia?

Esperen un momento.

Dónde estaba su gusano?

Su respuesta fue contestada cuando de pronto la tierra bajo él comenzó temblar para luego abrirse dando paso al bankai de Renji. El pelinaranja apenas tuvo tiempo para saltar hacia un lado, sin embargo Zabimaru dio un giro y lo embistió dándole de lleno en el pecho. Ichigo soltó el listón del impacto.

- Maldición!

Renji estaba listo para tomar su trofeo pero al ver que su contrincante se repuso del golpe decidió utilizar su mejor ataque y dejarlo fuera de una vez. Era mejor terminar con esto ahora, ya después iría a la meta sin apuros.

En efecto Ichigo apenas toco tierra se levanto para no darle tiempo a Mr. Piña de tomar la tela blanca.

- Ya veras! Getsuga Tenshou!

- Toma esto! Hikotsu Taihou!

Las increíbles energías de los dos shinigamis hicieron sacudir los árboles al salir de sus dueños. Sin duda alguna al chocarse ambas serian capas de destruir cualquier cosa.

Y daba la casualidad que cierto listón blanco se encontraba en el medio…

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

* * *

Los pájaros alzaron el vuelo tras el espantoso grito. 

Nuevamente la profesora Izumi fue salvada de las miradas asesinas que les estaban enviando sus alumnas.

"_Serio. Acaso no pueden soportar una pequeña broma?"_

- Inoue tenia razón! Los aliens vienen por nosotros! Kyaaaaa! – volvió a gritar histéricamente Yume.

"_AH! Esa niña es muy ruidosa!"_

Pensaba Rukia mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente intentando calmarse.

- Vamos a morir!

"_Que alguien la calle por favor"_

- No quiero que hagan experimentos con mi precioso cuerpo!

"_Ya no aguanto mas"_

- Que va a hacer el mundo sin mi!

"_Tu te lo buscaste"_

- YA CALLATE MALDITA SEA!

Silencio general.

La morena había obtenido algo de paz pero ahora todos la miraban muy sorprendidos. No los culpaba. En el colegio todos la conocían como la "dulce e inocente Kuchiki-san" y que gritara de esa forma era muy extraño.

"_Agh! Que mas da, al menos se callo"_

- Quién es ese?! – Grito la profesora de Idiomas atrayendo toda la atención.

Una misteriosa figura se encontraba parada encima de una colina. Desde lejos se podía distinguir que estaba montada encima de un caballo pero Quién era?

Acababa de anochecer así que la oscuridad reinaba en el bosque; la luna empezaba a subir a lo alto del cielo trayendo consigo la tan necesitada luz para poder descubrir la identidad de aquel personaje.

La luz fue subiendo poco a poco por las extremidades del caballo. Era de un raro pero hermoso color blanco. La luz continúo su recorrido hasta cubrir completamente el lugar.

- Uryu-kun? – La delicada voz de Oírme rompió el silencio.

El chico solo hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

Se acomodo los lentes.

Seguidamente tomo las riendas del caballo y cabalgo hasta llegar al grupo de chicas, busco entre sus ropas y saco un listón de color azul que dejo caer en las manos de la profesora.

- Es el listón de Inoue-san – Anuncio Izumi-sensei con una sonrisa soñadora.

La chica estaba sonrojada y se sonrojo aun más cuando el quincy le tendió la mano. Dudo unos segundos antes de tomarla y con su ayuda logro subir al caballo sentándose justo delante de él.

Juntos volvieron a cabalgar guiados por la luna. Un príncipe para una princesa. Qué más quieres Inoue?

- Ahh, eso es a lo que me refería chicas – Comento la profesora aun observando el camino tomado por la parejita.

Las chicas suspiraron en conjunto.

Claro que Rukia no estaba incluida.

"_Si haces algo parecido te mato Ichigo"_

Esa es nuestra chica.

* * *

Se quedaron despiertas toda la noche esperando por sus príncipes encantados. No podían negar que estaban preocupadas porque después del grito no se había escuchado nada más dentro del bosque. El sol saldría dentro de unos minutos más y Rukia congelaría el bosque entero si Ichigo y Renji no llegaban pronto. 

De pronto, de la nada empezaron a salir un grupo de chicos de entre los árboles. Todos tenían la ropa destrozada, algunas heridas y moretones se podían apreciar y su cara mostraba cuan agotados estaban.

- Zombies! – No le sorprendió que Yume fuera la del comentario – Kyaaaa! – Había permanecido callada por mucho tiempo así que no le freiría el trasero con algún kidou. Aunque la idea era tentadora…

Sin perder tiempo las chicas fueron a auxiliar a sus compañeros, algunos ya habían empezado a caer sobre el pasto.

Rukia permanecía parada con los brazos cruzados esperando, siempre esperando.

Renji fue el primero en llegar.

Su corazón se acelero. Si él era el primero entonces significaba que el tenia su listón…

Sin embargo su amigo no parecía muy feliz, de hecho no había quitado la mirada del piso desde que llego y su rostro reflejaba miseria.

Una vez frente a ella decidió verla a los ojos.

- Rukia…yo…lo siento pero…

- Hey! Enana!

La voz pertenecía a nada más y nada menos que a Kurosaki Ichigo, quien se acercaba a paso lento trayendo junto a él los primeros rayos de sol. Estaba demás decir que la vista era magnifica.

Cuando el pelinaranja se aseguro que tenía la atención de todos saco un pedazo de tela de su bolsillo.

Un listón blanco.

El listón que de Rukia.

- P..pero cómo!? – Dijo escandalizado Renji. Miro a Ichigo buscando respuestas y luego a Rukia. Entonces se dio cuenta que no importaba ya que ambos tenia una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

- Bueno, bueno, ya es tarde así que muéstrenme que listones trajeron para irnos de una vez a nuestras casas – Se acerco a los recién llegados – Bien, Ichigo parece que trajiste el de Rukia… y tu Renji?

- Eh? Mmm…no traje ninguno.

- Kuchiki-san!!!!!! – Se escucho a alguien gritar.

Era Keigo.

Y venia corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Se acerco a Rukia y la tomo de las manos.

- Kuchiki-san perdóname! Yo iba a traer tu listón pero un moustro me lo arrebato en mi camino de vuelta. Estaba tan cansado por todas las peleas que tuve que afrontar contra animales y hombres que no me quedaron fuerzas para proteger mi preciado tesoro! – Contó el chico con devoción.

- eh…Lo siento? – Dijo algo confundida.

Keigo sonrió antes de hacer algo inesperado.

La abrazo.

Ichigo como todo macho que protege su territorio lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo tiro al piso.

- Aléjate de ella pervertido que no ves que yo tengo su listón? – Decía a la vez que mostraba el pedazo de tela y tomaba de la cintura a la morena para acercarla a él.

"_Genial,__ traen tu listón y ya piensan que les perteneces. Hombres"_

Pensaba Rukia desviando su vista de la pelea verbal que estaban teniendo Ichigo y Keigo aparentando no estar interesada, pero en realidad solo lo hacia para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

* * *

La semana paso con completa normalidad. Los chicos no querían hablar sobre la carrera, principalmente porque la experiencia la encontraban traumante; en cambio las chicas se reunieron todos los días durante sus recesos para conversar sobre ello y que disfraces traerían. 

Rukia no se preocupada de ello pues Ishida se había ofrecido a hacer su disfraz y el de Ichigo, al parecer era su forma de agradecer al shinigami por algo que hizo y que ella no sabia.

Estaba muy contenta por Inoue. Hace poco le había confesado ella y el quincy eran pareja. Si, estaba muy contenta, contenta y aliviada porque ahora no se sentiría mal si ella e Ichigo llegaban a ser algo más que amigos, bueno, eso no importaba mucho, ambos sabían perfectamente que es lo que sentía el otro aun sin haber dicho nada, así de profunda era su conexión que las palabras salían sobrando.

A quien si compadecía era a Keigo, él al igual que Renji no había traído un listón y las únicas chicas que quedaban eran Tatsuki y Yume. Izumi-sensei le permitió escoger a Tatsuki su pareja y ella escogio a Renji sin pensarlo dos veces. Sabía que había salvado al chico de un infierno y que él estaría agradecido, o mejor dicho, en deuda. Deuda que cobraría con mucha inteligencia.

* * *

- Renji me contó todo así que ahora te pregunto¿Cómo conseguiste ese listón blanco? 

Ichigo rió un poco antes de contestar – Te acuerdas cuando te pusiste terca y no me quisiste decir de que color era tu listón en nuestro regreso a casa? – Espero a que la chica moviera la cabeza afirmativamente – Pues regrese al colegio y le pregunte a las chicas que aun no se habían ido los colores de sus listones, me los dieron sin tener que pedirles por favor! No las culpo. Con mis encantos quien se puede resistir – Rukia lo pateo – Esta bien! Esta bien, no hay necesidad de ponerse agresiva.

- Continua entonces idiota!

- Bueno, no pude encontrar a Inoue ni a Chizuru y los únicos colores que me faltaban eran el blanco, el azul y el violeta así que fui a una tienda y compre listones de esos colores por si acaso y mira que en lo cierto estaba!

- Y porque no simplemente les preguntaste cual era el color que me dio Izumi-sensei?

- Y dejarles pensar que quería llevarte a las fiesta? Ni loco!

Rukia rió un poco y sintió el brazo del chico ceñir mas su cintura. Se movían al compás de la música. Ninguno de los dos era un gran bailarín, solo se dejaban llevar por la melodía.

Ichigo suspiro. Se alegraba que por fin todo acabara. La carrera estuvo llena de sorpresas. Se sentía algo culpable por haber usado sus poderes shinigami pero primero muerto a que Rukia estuviera con otro que no fuera él! Aun si tan solo fuera una estúpida fiesta! Volvió a suspirar. En realidad no podía quejarse, esa desquiciada profesora con sus insanas ideas había ayudado a que Inoue e Ishida fueran pareja, a que Renji y Tatsuki cultivaran una bonita amistad y a que él y Rukia estuvieran más unidos que nunca. No le caía bien Izumi-sensei pero se había ganado su respeto.

- Hey! Aun no te voy a perdonar el que me llamaras enana frente a todos! – Dijo de repente Rukia mirándolo a los ojos.

En serio, esa chica si sabia como arruinar el momento! Y rayos si que se veía hermosa en ese disfraz de ángel! Aunque de ángel tuviera muy poco.

- Oi! No me ignores imbécil!

- Te puedes callar? Estas matando el momento!

- Cual momento idiota! quién eres tu para callarme!...

- Agh!!

Enojado la tomo del cabello y la beso.

- ¡!

La morena abrió los ojos de par a par sorprendida e inmediatamente se alejo terminando el beso. Ichigo desvió la mirada avergonzado.

- Tú eres el único que mata el momento besándome sin haberte quitado los colmillos, idiota – Explico antes de que el pelinaranja sacara conclusiones equivocadas.

Ichigo la miro a los ojos y dudando se llevo la mano a la boca. La pequeña shinigami tenía razón.

- Bueno, soy un vampiro después de todo.

Rukia le respondió parándose de puntitas y continuando el beso interrumpido.

Los dos estaban tan sumergidos en su mundo que no notaron la mirada soñadora que les estaba dedicando su profesora de idiomas.

- Ahh, sabia que esos dos terminarían juntos.

- Uhm? Izumi-sensei? – Pregunto suavemente una alumna.

- Si querida?

- Hay un señor afuera que dice ser su esposo.

- No puede ser…mis alumnas!

* * *

**Secuela? **


End file.
